Island Of Dr Malfoy
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Sequel to Incest. It has been five years since Ginny and Fred's disasterous relationship. Ginny has been hopping from boy to boy, looking for the right one. Draco Malfoy has been obsessed with the girl since she came to Auror school the year before. When
1. Can't Look

Title: The Island of Dr. Malfoy

Author: counting the books.

Summary: Sequel to Incest. It has been five years since Ginny and Fred's disasterous relationship. Ginny has been hopping from boy to boy, looking for the right one. Draco Malfoy has been obsessed with the girl since she came to Auror school the year before. When Ginny gets into a relationship with the dangerous David Kolata, Draco can hardly stand it. But when David asks Draco to accompany Ginny on a trip to Mexico, Draco sees an oppurtunity. Then the plane crashes on a small island run by a corrupt scientest. (Think the Island of Dr Moraeu.)

Chapter one

Can't look,

She was with him again. That sleezeball. Bastard. He had a whole list of names to call the fucker.

Draco Malfoy watched Ginny Weasley throw her life away.

He hated it. She was so beautiful. She could have had any boy at her feet, quivering with joy at being chosen by this goddess. But instead she threw it all away. She came off the potion escapade thinking nothing of herself. And so she let fuckers like her current boyfriend David Kolata, walk all over her.

Part of him screamed that she was a Weasley and there fore not even worth looking at. While another part of him just shrugged. The war was over. There was no need to be ashamed by her family. His own family had been disgraced. He was trying to get back some of the respect they had won over the years. He could live without the fear, but he liked the respect.

Who was there to be ashamed of him? Crazy Aunt Bella was back in Azkaban. Dad dearest was dead. Mum was in Saint Mungros.

So why shouldn't he?

"Still mooning over her?"

"Fuck off Potter."

"Draco! After all these years? You still call me that? I thought we had gotten above that."

Draco grinned wrly at his room mate. "Old habits die hard."

"Good point. Glad you weren't this obvious at school."

Draco glanced at him. "Why's that?"

"Ron might have killed you."

Draco smirked. "I don't think I ever admitted it to myself then."

"Knowing you, probably not. Look, why not tell her now?"

"Tell her? Are you insane? She's still got a Weasley's temper, remember?"

"Would you rather see her throw herself away on some stupid git?"

(A/N: Short Chapter. But I promise to make it up!


	2. It's Killing Me

Chapter Two

It's Killing me

Ginny sat on the steps to David's room, tying her shoes. She was pulling her hair back when her current lover came up behind her.

"You know I hate your hair up." He whispered. Ginny felt a shudder run down her spine and her fingers strayed to the scar on her right shoulder. She released her hair.

He smiled into the crimson locks. They were dirty and sweat soaked. "You should get going."

Ginny smiled up at him. She wanted a hot shower and to be far away from this dick. But if she left him she had no where to go. She didn't know if she would ever find someone willing to take care of her.

Ginny was insecure. She had fallen in love with her brother and was still half in love with Harry and Draco Malfoy.

She didn't know where to turn.

David took her arm as she rose. "I want to talk to Draco. Send him up."

Ginny frowned but dared not disobey. He would tell if he thought it best. He kissed her furrowed brow in a manner that was almost sweet. He was really telling her to stop being so uncertain and to trust him. She smiled up at him.

"I want Draco to accompany you on the trip."

Ginny tensed. She was torn about Draco. Half of her wanted to know his every secret while the other half wondered why she even thought about him. He had been terrible to Ron during school. But never to her. Aside from the occasional comment.

"I know you don't like him." David began and Ginny thought for a moment that he was in one o f his sweet moods. His fingers dug sharply into her shoulders as he spun her around. He grabbed her chin, bruising her. "But you will fly to Mexico and make this transaction." He hissed. "Draco is to know nothing about what you're there for. He's just there as a precaution. Understand?"

Ginny nodded, fear and defeat warring in her. She never even thought to be angry. He kissed her hard, spliting her lower lip. The blood ran and smeared as he forced his way into her mouth. He pushed his knee between hers. He released her chin and pressed her lower back so her groin ground against his, his member engorged and hard. Ginny closed her eyes. It would have been easy to pretend. But Harry would never be this way. And Draco, there was no knowing how he would be. But she couldn't see him raping her in a hallway.

David pulled Ginny's shirt off her shoulder and bit the scar that lay there. She kept her eyes closed, hating the pain, hating herself. She never thought to hate him. He lifted her skirt and slid a hand into her panties. Ginny hated herself as his fingers elicted desire and a flood of warmth. She threw her head back, baring her neck. He groped at her breast and wrapped his fingers around her underwear. For a moment Ginny thought he would take her there, in the abandoned hallway.

But he pulled back. Her breast throbbed with what she knew would be a bruise and a small trickle of blood still ran from her lower lip. Her shoulder was already purpling from his bite. He turned from her and a line from a song ran through Ginny's head. "And you turn in disgust, From your hatred, from your lust..." Billy Joel. Ginny felt like curling up in her bed and turning "She's Always A Woman" on full blast and crying till the words blurred and formed the man who would take her away. But she gave that up years ago. Crying did nothing save redden your eyes. And David hated it when she looked less than perfect. No crying for his perfect girlfriend.

Ginny straightened her shirt and skirt and set out to find Draco.

(A/N: Well what do you think? I think it's pretty good. If I do say so myself.


	3. Jealousy

Chapter Three

Jealousy

She entered with a grace she probably had forgotten she possessed. Her beautiful hair was dirty and mussed. He hated seeing her like this. Broken. Her shirt was wrinkled and her lower lip was split. Draco took a death grip on the table edge. He wanted to hunt down that bastard and kill him.

Why do you put up with this Ginny? He longed to ask her.

She walked to the table, her head hung. A song fragment came to him as he watched her.

_And I'm sick of pretending_

_And I'm broken from bending_

_I've lived too long on my knees_

Billy Joel, he thought absently. She was so beautiful, so amazing. Why couldn't she see that? Why did she let David do this? All she had to do was turn from that prick and he would take her in his arms. They could be happy together. It could be love.

Was it? Or just fascination? Did he want to be with her forever? Could he?

He shook such ruminations from him as she reached the table he was studying at. "Yes?" He drawled.

"David wanted to talk to you."

"Tell David I'm disinclined to aquiese to his request. Then tell him to fuck himself." Draco snarled.

"Please." She whispered.

He glanced back at her. There was real fear in her bright hazel eyes. What had that fuck threatened her with this time?

As he hesitated, tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks. WIthout hesistation, he rounded the table and took her gently in his arms. She clung to his shirt and cried silently into his chest. He tightened his grip on her. Then he tilted her head to his and kissed her.

Her eyes closed as he kissed. It was gentle, taking her swollen lip into consideration. It lasted only a few seconds then he pulled back.

"Only joking, Weaslette. Wouldn't dream of keeping dearest Davie boy waiting." He whispered.

Ginny opened her eyes to watch him go. She touched her lips.

If Draco was so bad for her, why did he feel so right?

888

Draco just barely resisted the urge to kill David as the man let him into the flat. He probably could have done it. Relatively easily.

"Getting her to do your bidding now?" Draco snapped at him as he pushed past the shorter man.

David grinned. "I knew she'd convince you to come."

Draco turned and caught him by his throat. "You fuck."

"Malfoy... can't ..."

"I oughta kill you right now."

"I... can..."

"Don't bother." He snarled, throwing the shorter man to the ground.

He started from the room when David stopped him. "I need your help. with Ginny."

Despite himself, Draco turned back. "What about her?"

(A/N: The song quote here is from Billy Joel's Light as the Breeze which is also the song Ginny quoted in the last chapter. It's a great song, I recomend giving it a listen.


	4. Leavin' on a Jet Plan

Chapter Four

Leavin' On a Jet Plane...

Draco folded his hand behind his head as he and Ginny waited in line. It would be too auspicious for them to leave on a a private jet. Two of the most well known faces of thier age. Hardly inconspicuous.

Draco was of course questioning why he was here. Ginny, of course, leapt to mind. As they waited to walk through the metal detector, Draco studied her.

She wasn't too terribly tall or short. Draco was a good head taller than her, but he was almost six feet so that said something in itself. Her crimson hair fell in a V down to the center of her back. He couldn't help but wonder what it would look like up. But David liked it down. It was nice down of course, but with that much hair, it got dirty easily. She was better off with it up in a loose, sloppy ponytail. It suited her better. She was a free spirit when she let herself out of her guilded cage.

He could imagine her a painter. Paint smeared across her nose in accordance to those freckles. Her hair in pigtails.

But David didn't like her going out on her own much so her freckles had faded.

They passed through customs with no problem. They were able to hide thier wands and no questions were asked. Once through they had their own customs to go through where their wands had barriers laid on them to prevent them from using any destructive spells until they were on land again. Presumably the customs at the other end would receive them but if something went wrong, the moment their feet were on land again, they could use the wands again.

Draco only had a vague idea why he was going with Ginny to Mexico. He had the feeling he was going to be a scape goat incase anything went wrong. With his past, anything was likely. But he wouldn't let anything happen to Ginny.

He put an arm around her waiste as they walked to the seating area. She tensed a little but he smiled when she relaxed into his arm.

He led her over to a less occupied corner. With one swift motion he spun her around, pressing her gently into the corner. He positioned himself so she was obscured. He pulled out his wand and she cringed, closing her eyes.

Draco tapped her hair and muttered a spell his mother had often used. In a second, Ginny's hair was clean and sleak. She opened her eyes. He offered her a black hair band.

"When you're with me, Weaslette, you will wear your hair in a comfortable yet stylish fashion. Ponytail will do."

She stared at him for a moment before taking the hairthing and securing her hair in a loose ponytail.

He smiled. "Much better."

They boarded without trouble. Draco let her have the window seat, claiming he usually went to the restroom a lot.

"Motion sickness."

888

Ginny was thinking again. About him. Draco could tell from her stance. They were half way there and he didn't want her thinking about it.

He pointed to the window. "What's the view like?"

She started then looke out. She smiled. "A perfect Atlantic Ocean. A beautiful view."

He smiled as well. "It sure is." But he wasn't looking at the window.

He was thinking about repeating the kiss from before when the turbulence began.

(A/N: Small cliffie... ok a moderate one.


	5. On Silver Shores

Chapter Five

On Silver Shores

Ginny felt the fine sand against her cheek and opened her eyes. They stung and she fumbled for her wand.

The plane had encountered severe turbulance. The right wing had exploded and Ginny remembered falling. She had fallen asleep but she knew it hadn't been on accident. She sat up, fixing her eyes with a quick spell and looking around. Sure enough, not ten feet from her lay Draco, unconscious.

She crawled over to him. He was battered and she knew she probably didn't look any better. All around the beach was scattered with debris. There were no other bodies in the rubble. She knew she should be upset but she couldn't be. She was too tired. She curled into a ball beside Draco, sure, for a reason she couldn't name, that he would protect her.

888

Draco woke groggily. In the sand beside him, the sand mellowing her crimson hair, lay Ginny. He brushed a bit of sand from her face with a slight smile. Even like this, she was still pretty.

He rose to his feet, casting a few spells on himself as he went. He was happy to find his wand still in working order, but the joy left as he looked out at the wreckage strewn sea. He ran a hand through his hair. He lifted Ginny in his arms and carried her to the edge of the forrest. He was a little wary of forrest. After all, he had seen seasons one and two of Lost.

Still, the forrest was better than the hot sand until he could come up with a game plan. Telling himself he would run at the first sight of a polar bear, he set Ginny down on the shaded sand. He sat back on his heels, looking around.

There wasn't much to see. The strewn rubble littered the silver sand, providing a dark contrast to the lovely scene about him. It tore him up inside to see it. He hoped the rest of the passangers got away alright.

Ginny stirred and awoke. She looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

Ginny laughed softly, a delightful sound and one that had been long absent. She sat up and winced.

Draco reached for her. "Are you ok?"

She smiled painfully at him. "Just stiff. Everything kind of hurts."

"Let me fix that." He said, pulling his wand out again.

Before he had time to do or say anything the forrest behind them errupted as a boar charged out at them.

(A/N: Yeah. I've seen way too much Lost.


	6. Dr Malfoy

Chapter Six

Dr Malfoy

Draco reacted instinctively, stepping forward and pulling Ginny around and behind him. She showed a rare glimpse of anger but one look at the boar changed her mind and she braced her hands against his back. He felt a warm feeling of worth run through him then pulled his wand out and aimed it at the creature.

But suddenly the boar stopped. It approached softly, snuffling at them.

Draco quickly stowed his wand as a man, in lab jacket and safari kahkis, stepped forth from the jungle. Draco refused to move from his position and saw Ginny perhipherally peek over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Draco asked after a tension filled few moments.

The man smiled. He was familiar, in a very odd sort of way. "How silly of me. I'm so renowned here, I sometimes forget to intotroduce myself."

Draco couldn't resist the curve of his brow from arching further. What an egotist. He almost laughed a second later when Ginny whispered quietly behind him.

"Almost as self centered as you were in school."

He glanced at her over his shoulder, with a small smile. "Touche, My dear."

He returned his attention to the aged man before them.

"My name is Dr. Valdimere Malfoy."

Draco felt his jaw drop. No way. No Fucking Way.

Ginny must have felt the same way. "There's more than just the three of you?"

Dr. Malfoy chose this moment to notice her.

He crossed swiftly over, pushing Draco out of the way to take her hand. "And who is this?"

That was as far as he got. Draco recovered swiftly and grabbed Dr. Malfoy's hand before it could fully clasp Ginny's, twisting the arm painfully around and behind him. The older man gasped.

"Did she give you permission to touch her?" Draco asked, varying between a snarl and cordiality.

A faint smile touched Ginny's lips. "It's ok."

Draco felt his lips pull down in a pout. "Alright."

Draco released the man he may or may not be related to. He stepped away and back towards her again. She tilted, letting herself lean towards him.

In that moment, Draco felt like he had won something.

"My name is Ginny Weasley. And this is my associate, Draco Black."

Draco resisted the urge to glance at her. Bravo, he thought.

Dr Malfoy bowed. "Pleasure to meet you both." though he looked at both of them, Draco felt the words were for Ginny alone.

"Won't you both please accompany me back to my mansion?" Dr. Malfoy asked cordially.

Draco casually wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "What do you think, dear?"

Ginny blushed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Draco nodded and waved for Dr Malfoy to lead them on. As the doctor started off, Draco slipped a hand up the back of Ginny's shirt. Ginny stiffened but didn't fight him. He tucked his wand up into her back, relying on the straps to hold it in place.

"I don't trust him." Draco whispered. "Use it if you have to."

Ginny looked over at him. "What about you?"

He smiled down at her pretty face. "My mom managed to raise me to be a gentleman. I'll be fine."

(A/N: Aren't they so cute together?


	7. Doubts

Chapter Seven

Doubts

Ginny brushed back her long hair. She studied herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like the girl who readily let men take advantage of her.

Three hours ago Dr. Malfoy had led them into his vast yet bizarre mansion. The place made Ginny a bit intrepid but Draco had stood beside her the whole way, holding her hand gently. Some how he had given her the strenght she needed.

But Dr. Malfoy didn't like the idea of them staying together in one room. So here Ginny was in her own room. Ginny felt nervous, scared even. To prevent the fear a little, she wandered around the large room. In the wardrobe she found a stack of outdated dresses, the newest of which to be from the seventies. Ginny searched some more, looking for the comfort of a pair of jeans. She had no luck and the pair she was wearing were quickly getting stiff from the sea water.

She shed her jeans with difficulty and pulled off her blouse as well. She then felt her hair, clumped together and grainy. She looked around and found the bathroom. After a quick shower, she returned to the wardrobe. A bit of scrounging and she managed to find a pair of underwear she might fit into and a corset like thing that would have to do as a bra for now. She slipped into the panties. They were a little loose but she managed. She pulled the corset thing on, lacing it up in the front. She looked down at herself and had to giggle. Her brothers would flip to see her dressed like this. Only if the underwear had been a thong could it have been worse.

She rifled through the skirts, dresses and blouses. Finally she managed to find a dress with a neck line that wouldn't reveal her new found corset. the dress came up high in both the front and the back, almost perfectly around her neck. Still, she didn't feel like flaunting her new fetish.

SHe pulled the dress on and went to stand before the armoire's mirror. She looked pretty good. She pulled out a pearl handled brush and set it to her hair.

A knock on the door stirred her from her musings. She went to answer it.

A man, standing in the shadows so Ginny couldn't quite see him, stood in the doorway. "The doctor wishes your company at dinner." He held out one arm.

Ginny reached for it but paused. Remembering Draco's advice, she held up a finger for a second and retrieved the wand from the bathroom floor, pushing it down her corset next to the boning.

She nodded. On her way out she grabbed a hair thing from the table, remembering Draco's request. As they walked along, she quickly tied her hair back into a long sweeping braid. She really was starting to give serious thought to cutting her hair when they reached the dinning room.

Draco was there as well, dressed to kill. THe out fit had probably been a three peice suit at one point but Draco had modifed the traditional method of wearing it. Instead he wore the red tie as a belt, had shunned the jacket and vest and wore the shirt with the first three buttons undone.

All in all, with his messy blonde hair, he looked good enough to eat.

He smiled charmingly at her and held out a chair as she neared the table. He crossed the table and sat opposite her, smiling reasuringly. She smiled back.

"How are you? You look fantastic." Draco commented, absently fiddling with his wine glass as they waited for the doctor.

Ginny blushed. "Thanks. There's not a single pair of jeans in the room I'm in."

Draco nodded. "I thought not. Someone doesn't like the present."

Ginny glanced at her cutlery. "I have to confess, I have no idea how to use all of this."

Draco smiled and leaned over the table. He pointed out the different forks and how to use each. Ginny felt a little light headed at his proximity. He smelled nice. Like coconuts and the sea.

He smiled at her suddenly. "YOu haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

She blushed, "Sorry!"

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. We'll have you learned yet!"

She laughed back. THey were both still laughing when Dr. Malfoy entered. He was creepy looking and Ginny had to shudder. Draco, however, merely glanced at him before taking Ginny's hand and kissing it. "Apologies, milady."

Ginny flushed, thanking him with her eyes for the reprieve. He nodded with a smile.

Dr. Malfoy, looking every inch the mad scientist, came and sat down.

Ginny resolved not to say anything if she couldn't help it. Draco was not so determined. The moment the mysterious servants filled his glass with good wine, he turned to Dr. Malfoy.

"So what exactly do you do around here?"

(A/N: Looky! Ginny/Draco ness!


	8. Crazy Old Men

Chapter Eight

Crazy Old Men

Dr. Malfoy looked up at him, blinking suddenly. Draco kept his gaze. Ginny even found the courage to look up as well.

"I... experiment."

"How utterly Shelley," Draco drawled. "Interested in God's role? Or just trying to improve the world."

Ginny couldn't believe Draco's audacity. She knew he was daring but this was tempting towards suidical. Still, she was feeling less and less the center of attention and was glad for it.

"Not on humans, if that's what you're asking," the doctor managed, trying once more to turn to Ginny.

"Then on what?" Draco demanded, forcing him back towards him.

"Animals. There's a surplus of rats and boars like the one you met. I try to increase longevity."

"Why?"

Well, we have to start small. Someday I hope to perfect the process on humans."

"And just how long do these boars live?"

"Average is about twice their normal length."

Draco leaned back. He could see where this was going. If the man could live twice as long as a normal man, he could rule for almost two centuries. He needed to stop this man now.

A movement from across the table caught his eye. Ginny was shifting. He put immediate action out of his mind. He needed to move to a more restricted situation before trying anything drastic. He needed Ginny safe.

Which meant getting her away from him. The easiest thing would be to antagonize the good doctor into throwing him into a life or death situation. But Ginny... again his thoughts strayed towards her. She wasn't strong enough yet to stand up for herself. If he could stall... But he had no desire to stay here any longer than nessecary. Still, a few days wouldn't hurt. He could stay with Ginny. All she had to do was realize she could fight for herself and that would be all.

Dinner passed relatively un eventfully. Draco continued to bait the doctor whenever Ginny looked to be struggling. He managed a good jibe or two, even earning a giggle at the one point from Ginny.

He walked her back to her room after dinner. Ginny leaned on him slightly. She had had a few glasses of wine with dinner.

He took her into her room. She was flushed and he helped her out of her dress and into a large shirt. He tucked her in and was starting to go when she grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay with me."

He stared at her.

"I'm scared." She continued in a small voice.

He crawled onto the bed, lying atop the covers. "Alright."

For a long time, he lay there, stroking her long wine red hair as she slept. Finally he drifted off.

When Ginny woke the next morning she had a breif moment of panic to see she was alone. A second later there was the hiss of a shower starting. She got up, walking to her bathroom. The curtain was drawn and she could see the outline of Draco.

She allowed herself a smile and returned to the bedroom. She found a skirt that she liked and put it on with the shirt.

A hand drifted to her hair, stroking it gently. "You should wash your hair." Draco said.

She smiled, "I did. Yesterday."

"Tch. You should wash it again. You still have sand in your hair."

"It's fine," She protested. She had no idea, but she was slowly coming to terms with him and Draco was loving every second she argued with him.

"Oh, I think you should!" He picked her up. SHe shrieked in protest as he dumped her into the bath tub. She laughed as he leaned over making sounds of dismay as he found sand on her scalp.

"Thank you."

He looked down at her. "For what?"

"For staying the night. And for making me laugh. It's been a while."

He kissed her quickly. "I aim to please. At least you."

(A/N: oooh! Aren't they so cute? Also, keep in mind in earlier chapters I alluded that Ginny liked Draco too but was too shy to say anything. Just so you don't think this DG thing is coming out of left feild here.


	9. To Make You Feel My Love

Chapter Nine

To Make You Feel My Love

Ginny was dangerously close to panicking now. After she and Draco had spent most of the day together they had attended dinner. Ginny was surprised just how fun Draco could be. He had dragged her from the library, which contained nothing but musty old tomes anyway, and into the garden. They had laughed and talked til there was nothing more to talk about, then they chased each other around the garden, laughing.

The real problems had come at dinner. Draco had led her, still laughing, into the dinning room. The doctor was waiting for them.

Dinner began innocently enough, Ginny remained mostly quiet and Draco kept from being overly nosy. Finally though, Draco asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't mean to pry, but what's the chance of us getting off this island soon?"

Dr. Malfoy put down his fork. "You want to leave?"

"Not my choice," Draco drawled charmingly. "My associate and I do have slightly pressing business to attend to. You understand."

Dr. Malfoy looked at Ginny then back at him. "What sort of business? I was hoping Miss Weasley wouldn't mind staying."

Dr. Malfoy slid his hand over to touch hers and Ginny had to resist a wince at the coldness of his hand.

Before GInny knew quite what to do, Draco was on the table and lashing a foot out at the doctor's head. He might have done serious damage if a large creature didn't body slam him. Draco opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a live version of Frankenstien's creature. Draco swore at his own stupidity. Of course the ass had experimented on humans.

"You fuck. You said you didn't mess with humans!" Draco snarled as the creature picked him up.

"I lied." The doctor stood up, bringing Ginny with him. "I think you'll be a nice little test for my newest experiment."

Ginny was in a slight bit of shock. First, Draco had been advocating her rights for the past few days. Second, he was almost being a gentleman. She took that back, he was being wonderful. Now he was standing up for her and she was realizing... maybe... just maybe, she liked him. Certainly more than she did David. More than she did most guys. Maybe she loved him.

Ginny stared as they came to a halt. They were at an arena type place, Like a colleseum of old. Draco, was being pushed and shoved towards the grounds. Ginny knew with terrible certainty what was going to happen if he went down there with nothing to help him.

She barely thought about it. She broke from the doctor's grip and rushed over to Draco. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, tenderly and lingeringly. She moved just slightly, so her movement's would be vieled. As she continued to kiss him, she slipped one hand into the small of her back and pulled the wand that he had given her from beneath her bra. She pulled it out and slipped it into the waist band of his jeans.

The doctor pulled her bodily off Draco even as the younger man grinned like a fool. Ginny had to resist a grin herself. That had felt wonderful.

Draco gave her slight nod as they led him away. He had gotten the message.

The doctor spun Ginny towards him. She was smiling with delight. So that was what love felt like. Pure, unmanufactured love.

"What was that?" He snarled.

Ginny just grinned, "I love him."

Without warning, the doctor slapped Ginny. She fell to the ground.

Suddenly Ginny was pissed. It was the first time in almost five years she had gotten angry. She didn't know why now, nor did she care. She rose again to her feet, slipping her hand once more into the small of her back. Draco wasn't the only one with a wand. She drew it and pointed it at him.

"Go to hell, Malfoy." She snarled, shouting a simple repelling curse.

The doctor flew backwards over the balcony edge and into the arena below. The animals there, who had been focused on Draco, now turned on the much more feeble old man. Draco scaled the wall, landing with Ginny.

"Nice. But I don't think they like us. How do we get out of here?"

Ginny smiled, "Like this." Without hesitation, she slipped her arms around his neck and together they apparated out, her lips meeting his easily. It was this way that they landed in the middle of the dinning room table at the Burrow.

(A/N: Only one more chapter! Also! I need a couple of people who would be willing to read my next book. I have it almost finished but I don't know if I like certain parts. So I need some people to read it and tell me if there's anything I should add, elaborate on or take out.

To Charlie Wolf: Yeah, that all comes out in Incest. And it's cause of a potion so don't take it seriously.


	10. Say You Love Me

Chapter Ten

Say You Love Me

Ginny kissed Draco's neck gently before disappearing into the apartment she had until so recently shared with David. Draco let her go. She had to handle this on her own.

Ginny entered quietly, head down and eyes folowing suit. David looked up as she entered.

"Ginny."

Not even caring. Not a modicum of tenderness or real emotion. Just facts.

"What took you?"

"Our plane crashed. Draco and I ended up on an island an-"

"Yes, yes, All well and good. What about the deal?" he snarled.

Ginny clenched her fists to keep from attacking the older man. "We didn't get there in time and it-"

David's right hand lashed out to slap her. Ginny looked up at him through her dark crimson hair. Slowly, deliberately, she gathered handfuls of the red locks and pulled it back into a long ponytail, securing it.

"That was the last time I will ever let you hit me. Good bye, David."

She turned and he laughed harshly. She stopped.

"Where will you go, little girl? You're just a sick child who loved her brother. No one else will accept you."

Ginny turned fully to face him. "It was a potion."

He laughed again. "A potion that emphasised what you alrea-"

Ginny's left elbow caught him in the jaw. He spun around before her knee found the family jewels. "It. Was. A. Potion." She hissed, before walking from the room.

888

Draco sat at the Weasley family table. It was almost a month since he and Ginny had first appeared on this table, making out. A lot had happened since then. Her brothers weren't insanely happy about their relationship, but Ginny was. And to him, that was all that would ever matter.

Draco laughed at something the twins said before offering to help Molly with the dishes. Ginny sent him a smile before launching into her own joke. It was good to see Ginny laughing like this. Very good.

He set the dishes in the sink and made as if to go get more but Molly stopped him. "Draco, may I have a word?"

He leaned against the stove, flicking his wand at the dishes. They began to wash and dry themselves.

"You can have several."

"I wanted to thank you."

Draco blinked, "For what?"

"For bringing Ginny back to us. I mean the real Ginny. She doesn't think we noticed, but we did. We just let her think we didn't. I felt horrible for her when Fred found Monique."

"You knew about the potion then?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Very little gets past me. But that's in the past. You and Ginny have a bright future, if you let yourselves have it."

Draco followed her back into the dinning room. Ginny was laughing again. She looked his way and gave him a smile, the kind only she could give.

Draco was definitely seeing benefits to the lighter side of life.

The End.

(A/N: Aww! So cute! I love it. Any way! This chapter brought to you by No-longer-single Nikki Flinn!


End file.
